


Segundo Sol

by stilinskilz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanKai, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, jongin - Freeform, kaiyeol - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskilz/pseuds/stilinskilz
Summary: Onde Chanyeol, após perceber os erros que cometeu, apenas queria realinhar as órbitas dos planetas que viviam no universo que era sua relação com Jongin.| oneshot | chankai | também no spirit |
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Segundo Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi meus docinhos, como vocês estão? espero que bem!
> 
> Cheguei meio que do nada com mais uma oneshot chankai para vocês, dessa vez, inspirada na música O Segundo Sol da Cássia Eller. Depois de ler o significado da música, quis trazer essa história para vocês. Espero que gostem, porque eu fiquei muito insegura com ela.
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**Segundo Sol**

**Por** stilinskilz

**P.O.V Chanyeol**

**V** ê-lo arrumar suas coisas e roupas dentro daquela mala, sem parecer querer mudar de ideia, quebrou meu coração. O partiu em dois, três, mil pedaços. Eu tentei de inúmeras formas fazê-lo desistir daquela ideia tola, mas de nada adiantou enquanto eu não deixasse meu orgulho de lado e reconhecesse que estava errado. Que ele tinha razão, como sempre. E era dolorosamente patético eu saber que só conseguiria fazer isso semanas depois de sua partida, quando sua ausência se tornaria tão gigante dentro daquela casa, que se tornaria insuportável continuar mantendo aquela pose ridiculamente orgulhosa que o estava levando embora da minha vida de forma definitiva. Tudo por um maldito erro que cometi e percebi tardiamente.

E meu erro tinha nome, sobrenome e um endereço. Oh Sehun, o vizinho da casa ao lado.

Jongin percebeu antes de mim toda a maldade e malícia nas palavras, sorrisos e gestos que Sehun tinha para comigo. Mas eu, cego pelas gentilezas do homem, achei que era besteira de Jongin. Uma crise de ciúmes desnecessária que estava desgastando, cada vez mais, o nosso relacionamento de anos. Eu o amo, não há dúvidas disso, mas, naquela época, achei que não o sentia mais e depois de mais uma exaustiva briga, o deixei atravessar a porta e ir embora sem dizer para onde. Dois dias depois, Sehun bateu à minha porta, dizendo ter ouvido os gritos e visto Jongin sair com as malas. O deixei entrar e bebemos juntos. Eu desabafei sobre o que estava acontecendo e ele me consolava com palavras doces. Estava sendo um amigo incrível, e me doía demais saber que Jongin não conseguia enxergar isso. Mas, bastou que essas visitas permanecessem por um mês para que eu soubesse que Jongin estava certo. E percebi isso quando Sehun, em um momento de fraqueza meu — onde ainda sentia muito pela partida de Nini —, juntou nossos lábios em um beijo que foi rapidamente quebrado por mim.

Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Como pude ser tão cego? Como pude não ter percebido todas as intenções dele? Eu fui burro. Um tolo! Perdi quem mais amava por conta de um  _ amigo  _ que me manipulou tão bem, que mal notei que ele não queria minha amizade, mas, sim, me tirar de Jongin. Eu só não entendia o porquê e não quis ouvir suas desculpas. O mandei embora com a ordem de que não retornasse mais, agora, com o coração não mais quebrado pelas brigas com Jongin, mas, sim, por tê-lo deixado ir sendo que tinha razão. Como pude deixar isso acontecer?

Hoje, uma semana depois, eu ainda tentava lidar com a culpa — que se tornava tão sufocante quanto a saudade que estava sentindo. Passava noites em claro tentando imaginar como tudo poderia ter sido diferente se tivesse acreditado no que Jongin disse. Se não tivesse sido tão cético em relação a sua visão. Tentava criar coragem para me desculpar por todas as atitudes que tomei e por todas as palavras grosseiras que dirigi a Jongin naquela discussão — apesar de a vergonha falar mais alto, às vezes —, porque já não era mais viável viver sem ele. Ele tinha razão e agora eu tentava pensar em uma forma de me redimir diante do meu erro. O queria de volta e o teria nem que essa fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse.

O celular sobre a mesa de cabeceira foi a primeira luz de esperança que se acendeu em minha mente. O peguei, não hesitando em discar o número tão conhecido por mim — o qual não ligava havia mais de mês — e apertar o botão de ligar. Eu torcia para que Jongin atendesse. Sabia que estava acordado. Era verão e o homem demorava a dormir pelo fato de o calor o incomodar. E bastou que chamasse cinco vezes, para que ele atendesse.

— Yeol? — pronunciou em um tom tão doce e saudoso, que meu coração se tornou tão pequeno quanto um ervilha. — Porque está me ligando tão tarde?

Engoli o choro a seco. Toda a enxurrada de culpa caiu sobre mim naquele momento. Mas, eu não poderia fraquejar. Não quando estava tendo uma chance de tê-lo de volta.

— Eu só queria te contar… — comecei, sentindo o nó em minha garganta doer. Puxei o ar com força, sentindo-o sair trêmulo por entre meus lábios. — Que você tinha razão. E eu sinto muito por tudo o que te disse, por todas as minhas atitudes e desconfiança. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, mudaria tudo o que aconteceu. Deveria ter percebi tudo o que tentou me alertar. Deveria ter feito isso antes de te deixar ir embora. A culpa é minha, estava cego pelas gentilezas de Sehun, e não notei suas intenções. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas eu me arrependo de tudo. Deveria ter percebido isso antes. Te ligado e implorado por seu perdão. Mas tive vergonha, busquei coragem para encarar um erro que te levou de mim. E encontrei isso no que sinto por ti — desabafei com a voz trêmula. **—** Eu te amo, Jongin, e preciso de você comigo. A saudade que sinto de ti é tão grande quanto o arrependimento por tudo que fiz.

— Yeol… — sua voz estava embargada e eu sabia que não precisava de muito mais para que ele desabasse. Jongin sempre foi tão sensível e eu me sentia um monstro por ter machucado seu coração tão doce. Pude ouvir quando ele puxou o ar com força, parecendo tentando se controlar também. — Você me magoou, Chanyeol. Machucou meu coração com todas aquelas palavras. Com toda a desconfiança. Você me conhece, sabe que jamais faria ou falaria algo se não tivesse certeza absoluta. Mas, mesmo assim, preferiu acreditar em um cara que você nem conhecia direito do que a mim. Preferiu ele do que a nós dois. Eu ainda estou muito magoado com você. Também te amo, mas não posso passar por cima do que aconteceu e fingir que não foi nada. Você precisa aprender. 

— Eu sei — falei, sentindo-me ficar nervoso com a possibilidade de perdê-lo de vez. — Só… por favor, volta para casa — pedi. — Me dá uma chance de consertar a burrada que cometi e provar pra você que estou arrependido de tudo que fiz. — Senti a primeira lágrima escorrer, junto do primeiro soluço. — Por favor… volta para mim.

O silêncio que se instalou na ligação era angustiante ao mesmo tempo que acendia a fraca chama de esperança em meu peito. Eu sabia que ele estava considerando meu pedido.

— Não vou voltar para casa. Não, ainda. — Fechei meus olhos, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente enquanto sentia o desespero me consumir. — Mas se quer me provar que está arrependido, venha me ver em nossa casa de verão. Estarei aqui esperando por você. E, talvez, assim, eu volte não só para casa, mas, para você também.

E eu fui. E foi como no início da nossa relação, porém, com um toque a mais. Era como se estivéssemos nos conhecendo sob uma perspectiva nova. Novos olhares cheios de novos brilhos. Novos sorrisos lotados do mesmo amor que nunca deixamos de sentir um pelo outro. Novos toques que tentavam conhecer um corpo que já sabiam de cor e salteado como era cada detalhe. Era como, de fato, consertar algo quebrado que tinha um valor sentimental altíssimo, mas que foi deixado de lado em um momento que, juramos um ao outro, ser deixado no passado, bem no fundo da memória.

— Só queria te contar — comecei, tocando seu rosto sereno com as pontos dos meus dedos, passeando com meus olhos por cada perfeito detalhe do rosto de Jongin. Sorri antes de continuar, externando a felicidade gritante que havia dentro de mim por saber que, finalmente, tudo estava bem novamente entre nós dois. —, que te amo imensamente.

Jongin sorriu e seu sorriso brilhava muito mais do que as inúmeras estrelas que pintavam o céu noturno sobre nossa casa de verão. Estava quente pela estação em si e o céu estava lindo.

— Também te amo imensamente — respondeu e desfez nossos sorrisos apenas para substituí-los por um beijo apaixonado e caloroso como nosso amor. 

Nesse tempo longe e durante todo o momento de recomeço, aprendemos a nos amar de uma forma nova. Como se um novo Sol surgisse em meio aos planetas que viviam no universo que era o nosso relacionamento, ajudando ao antigo a iluminar ainda mais aquele amor. Tornando-o mais forte. Agora, sabíamos que nada nos separaria outra vez, porque as órbitas dos nossos planetas estavam alinhadas uma na outra e nada no mundo mudaria isso.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, o que acharam??
> 
> Não sei se ficou exatamente como vocês imaginaram que ficaria, mas, a música em si diz sobre olhar as coisas de outra forma, dar uma chance a aquilo que você não crê. Quis colocar essa filosofia na relação deles e saiu isso. Espero, de verdade, que tenham gostado, então, por favor, não deixem de falar para mim nos comentários, irei amar ler cada um deles, ok? <33
> 
> Por hoje é isso, até a próxima, dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


End file.
